Nowadays, as multimedia technology develops, electronic devices having various functions are available. Such electronic devices generally have a convergence function that complexly performs at least one function.
Moreover, as the electronic device, a mobile terminal that may be classified into a so-called ‘smart phone’ is generally used. Particularly, such a mobile terminal has a display module of a large screen touch method and has a highpixel camera module in addition to a basic function of communication with another party and thus may photograph a still picture and a moving picture. Further, as a desired region or a Region Of Interest (ROI) can be freely edited in a presently photographing image, the mobile terminal has been remarkably developed such that a main function of communicating with another party is regarded as an additional function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.